Do animals dream of Devil
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Simba, Sagwa, Kimba, Clifford, Charlene, and Bolt had nightmare, Princess Luna send them to a shared dream to defeat the Devil.


At Canterlot, Princess Luna was just about ready to go to bed. When she drank a glass of water, she saw something in the distance. She went outside to get a closer look. When she got there, she saw a red horn, yellow eye, black mustache, pointy tails, and sharp claws called the Devil. Princess Luna was shocked.

Princess Luna said, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Devil said, "I, the Devil, is going to take over your dream and turn everybody dream into nightmare. MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Princess Luna gasp and said, "Your not ganna get away with this."

Devil said, "Oh I will. And I will do it in their dream as well. Ta- Ta."

Princess Luna said, "Hey, come back here."

The Devil left and Princess Luna was worried that everybody is going to get nightmare. She need to warn everybody. Meanwhile, the six animals began to have nightmare. First off is Clifford. Clifford was walking along the courtyard. Then he saw Emily and his friends looking furious at him. Clifford was confused.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, what wrong?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford, we have had enough of your puppy game."

Clifford said, "What?"

Jorge said, "We decided to executed you, before it get worst."

Clifford gasped in fear and he turned to Emily who is also looking furious at him. Clifford went straight to her and began whimpering. Emily was not amused so she picked up Clifford and place a noose around his neck. Then she place two more rope so he wouldn't escape. He was feeling scared. Before Emily pulled the lever, she said, "Goodbye Clifford." Then she released the floorboard. Clifford woke up screaming. He looked around the room. He realized that he was just having a bad dream and he went back to sleep. The next dream was Bolt. When he started dreaming, he was dreaming that he was playing fetch with his good friends Penny. Soon, Penny's father showed up and he was furious at Bolt and Penny for quitting their acting job. Penny tried to reason with her father, but he refused to talk to her. He took Bolt away from her. Bolt was struggling, but Penny's father wouldn't let him go. He took Bolt to the van and they head off to the Pet Cemetery. When they got there, Penny's father took Bolt to the Guillotine. Bolt was shocked to see that he is ganna be executed. Penny's father place a bag over Bolt head and place it on top of the cutter. The sharp blade dropped and sliced through Bolt neck, causing him to wake up screaming. Bolt looked around the room and he realized that he was having a nightmare. After he was calm, he went back to sleep. The next dream was Sagwa. Sagwa was dreaming about playing with his friends Fufu. They were having fun together.

Sagwa said, "Tag, your it."

Fufu said, "Hey, no fair."

As they had fun, the Magistrate was standing right toward them, feeling angry at Sagwa. Sagwa was confused. The Magistrate pointed to where Sagwa made a mess. Sagwa was shocked and she smiled nervously. The Magistrate wasn't amused. He took Sagwa and send her to the Volcano. Sagwa was feeling scared that she was ganna be thrown there. Fufu wanted to help Sagwa, but he was trapped in a cage. Before the Magistrate lets go of Sagwa, her last word was "Oh dear." Then he threw Sagwa in the Volcano, causing her to wake up from her dream and scream. She looked around the room and she realized that she was having a worst dream. When she was calm, she went right back to sleep. The next dream was Kimba. He was dreaming about taking a nap by the pond. Till then, his friends came by looking furious at him. Kimba was confused.

Kimba said, "Hey guys, what wrong?"

Dan'l said, "Kimba, we have had it with your Kingdom."

Kimba said, "What you mean?"

Bucky said, "Your not even taking care of us. Your always lollygagging and fooling around."

Kimba said, "Now just wait a minute. A king doesn't have to do all the work you know."

Kitty said, "But you should."

Pauly said, "And that is why we're going to executed you."

Kimba said, "What?"

Dan'l grabbed Kimba and took him to the Electric Chair. Kimba was shocked to see that his friends doesn't want him anymore. Dan'l place Kimba on the chair. Then he scrap him up and place the metal on top of his head.

Dan'l said, "Kimba, any last word."

Kimba said, "Uh, not really."

Dan'l pulled the lever and Kimba was being electrocuted. As he did, he woke up and scream. He looked around and realized that he was having a bad sleep story. After he got calm, he went back to sleep. The next dream was Simba. He was dreaming about being on top of Priderock. Before he could do anything, Mufasa came by looking angry at him. Simba was confused.

Mufasa said, "Simba, what have you done?"

Simba said, "What?"

Mufasa said, "At the Elephant Graveyard, Nala was feeling sick."

Simba said, "She was."

Mufasa said, "Yes and it was all your fault."

Simba said, "But how."

Mufasa said, "You disobey me after I told you not to go, but you did."

Simba said, "Wait, did Nala die?"

Mufasa said, "Yes and as for your unforgiving journey, I hereby sentence you to execution."

Simba gasped and Mufasa picked him up and threw him down the Gorge. As he was being thrown, he woke up and scream. He looked around and notice that he was having a night terror. After he was calm, he went back to sleep. The last dream is Charlene. She was dreaming about being in the forest alone. When she wander where she is, Boog and Elliot came by looking angry at her. Charlene asked them what going on. Boog quickly grabbed Charlene and took her back to his cave. Elliot got some drug and needle. Charlene was shocked to see that she might be executed. Elliot quickly gave Charlene a drug and she began to die. As her eye close down, she woke up screaming. She looked around the room and notice that she was having a scary dream. After she was calm down, she went back to sleep. Meanwhile, back at Canterlot, the Royal Guard gave a bad news to Princess Luna saying that the Devil is outta control. The Devil gave everybody nightmare. It up to her to find six animals to save the day. Then she had an idea. First she went to Clifford. Princess Luna woke him up. Clifford saw her and asked her what is going on. Princess Luna doesn't have time to explain so she told Clifford to meet by the Everfree Forest. Then she did the same thing with Sagwa, Charlene, Simba, Kimba, and Bolt. After the six got to the Everfree Forest, they all wonder why they are doing here.

Princess Luna said, "Okay, I hope your wondering why I send you all here today."

Simba said, "Well, you said that you needed to tell us something."

Princess Luna said, "Yes. I am sure that all of you are having a nightmare about your death."

Charlene said, "Of course. It was too scary."

Princess Luna said, "Well, the cause of this nightmare came from the Devil. He cause everybody to turn their dream into nightmare."

Clifford said, "That horrible."

Princess Luna said, "Indeed."

Kimba said, "I wish there is something we can do to help."

Princess Luna said, "There is. I want you all to go to a single dream together and defeat the Devil."

Bolt said, "How?"

Princess Luna said, "I will transport you all in a combination dream which will allowed you to enter to everybody dream at the same time."

Simba said, "That might be cool."

Sagwa said, "Oh brother."

Princess Luna said, "Once you get there, you must defeat the Devil."

The six animals agreed and Princess Luna did a spell that will make all of the animals go to sleep and into a shared dream. When the six animals woke up in their shared dream, they felt werid. Seeing each other in the same dream.

Simba said, "Is this the shared dream?"

Sagwa said, "I think so."

Bolt said, "Alright. Now we gotta find that Devil and defeat it."

Clifford said, "But how are we ganna defeat it."

Simba said, "Well, in a dream you can do anything."

Charlene said, "That right."

Clifford said, "That mean we can also use anything to defeat the Devil."

Kimba said, "But before we find the Devil, we need to find a tool that will defeat it."

Bolt had an idea and he made his imagination come true by getting the Element of Harmony.

Sagwa said, "What are those?"

Bolt said, "These are the Element of Harmony. The six element are magic, kindness, honest, loyalty, generosity, and laughter.

Charlene said, "Wow, they look beautiful."

Simba said, "Hey, I got an idea."

Simba had an idea and he made his imagination come true by having the seven Chaos Emerald.

Kimba said, "Wow, uh what is it?"

Simba said, "It the seven Chaos Emerald. It gives you super form. Maybe after we use the seven Chaos Emerald, we can use the Element of Harmony."

Sagwa said, "Great idea."

Clifford said, "Wait, I got a big idea."

Clifford had an idea and he made his imagination come true by having four types of Pokemon. A Pikachu, Vulpix, Poliwrath, and a Venusaur.

Simba said, "Wow, are those Pokemon?"

Clifford said, "Yep. I got Pikachu who is an electric type, a Venusaur who is a grass type, a Poliwrath who is a water type, and a Vulpix who is a fire type. If we can combine those four power, we can triple the power that we have and defeat it."

Charlene said, "Great idea."

Kimba said, "So now we gotta find the Devil. Anybody know where he can be."

They all looked around to find him. Soon, they found him right away. The Devil saw the six animals and looking evil at them.

Sagwa said, "Are you the one who is causing everybody to have nightmare?"

Devil said, "Yes. Soon everybody will be scared to sleep at night. No people will be happy ever again. For this moments forward, the nightmare will last FOREVER! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Simba said, "You'll never get away with this."

Devil said, "And who is going to stop me."

Kimba said, "We will."

Sagwa said, "With all of our power that we decided."

Devil said, "I like to see that."

Clifford said, "Alright. Pikachu use thunderbolt, Venusaur use razor leaf, Vulpix use flamethrower, Poliwrath use hydro pump."

So the Pokemon used their power against the Devil. It hits directly through the Devil, but it still need more work.

Devil said, "Ha, you'll never defeat me with just a Pokemon."

Simba said, "We're just warming up."

So Simba circle the seven Chaos Emerald around the others and began transforming into their original super form.

Clifford said, "Wow, I can fly."

Charlene said, "It beautiful,"

Devil said, "Your joking right. Not even a super form is ganna stop me."

Bolt said, "You almost forgot one thing Devil."

Devil said, "And that is..."

Bolt said, "The Element of Harmony."

The Element of Harmony started to form. The Magic went to Bolt, Generosity went to Charlene, Laughter went to Clifford, Kindness went to Sagwa, Honest went to Kimba, and Loyalty went to Simba. Soon, the Element of Harmony activate and the Rainboom appeared and headed straight toward the Devil. His final words is, "Man I hate this job." As his last word, he screamed and the six finally defeated the Devil.

Clifford said, "We did it."

Sagwa said, "We defeated the Devil."

Princess Luna said, "Congratulation everybody."

Kimba said, "No problem princess."

Princess Luna said, "I will now send you all home and you will soon have a good dream."

Bolt said, "Thanks."

So Princess Luna release the spell and send the six back home, where they are sleeping and having good dream for the rest of the night.

The End.


End file.
